The invention relates to a method for shaping metal sheets into can bodies and feeding the can bodies to a welding station. The invention further relates to apparatus for carrying out said method.
Hitherto it has been usual to introduce metal sheets from a destacking table sideways into a rounding machine, in which the can body is shaped. The shaped can body is then conveyed to the welding station, where the can seam is welded. The path along which it is conveyed is L-shaped, and the metal sheets and-shaped bodies are accelerated and decelerated several times along the way. This has proved disadvantageous because modern welding stations are able to operate at a very high rate, and this presents difficulties for the conventional method of shaping and transporting the can bodies.